


oh to be alone with you

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lux (Lucifer TV), Public Sex, Sexual Content, fuckruary2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: Lux thrums around them, the music pulsing through the bodies that ebb and flow around the center of the dance floor. Eve is here and she is hers, her back pressed against Maze’s front and laughter rippling through her.
Relationships: Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 81





	oh to be alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> For [Fuckruary's](https://freakyfebruary.tumblr.com/post/189113012894/freaky-february-rules) spicy prompts 4 and 10 (grinding & public sex)
> 
> Thanks to [Hircine_Taoist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hircine_Taoist) and [Obliobla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliObla/pseuds/ObliObla) for the beta!
> 
> Title from To Be Alone by Hozier

Lux thrums around them, the music pulsing through the bodies that ebb and flow around the center of the dance floor. Eve is here and she is hers, her back pressed against Maze’s front and laughter rippling through her. She still likes to party, though not as hard or as frequently as before, but Maze can tell by the way her body moves, the way her eyes shine, that she still feels freedom here, and she has claimed it. It’s intoxicating, and Maze wants more.

The club is packed tonight, as it usually is, though not uncomfortably so. Yet still, Maze feels like they are the only two there. Her hands drop to Eve’s waist at the same time as the blossoming fire in her chest drops to her belly. "Can you believe this type of music exists?" Eve says just loud enough for her to hear. But her ass is pressed against Maze’s hip, and the demon can do nothing but hum her agreement. The sound is lost in the vibrations of the music, the way Eve's body feels against hers.

Maze runs her palm over Eve's stomach, gliding over the fabric of the soft dress she wears. As the music shifts, she pulls Eve flush against her and asks, "Is this okay?" She can feel Eve’s heart beating in time with the song, like she has become the very thing that fills this room.

Eve laces their fingers together, noses at the line of Maze’s jaw. “Of course,” she says, and soon she’s directing Maze’s touch lower, until her fingertips skim over her core. They’ve always made it upstairs or to the car before one of them got too close to the edge, always wanting their fire to stay theirs. But Eve is burning beneath her fingers even through the fabric, and Maze wants nothing more than to coax an inferno from her in the middle of the dance floor. And Eve will let her, her own hands skating over her breasts, as if she was just another woman taken by the beat of the music. 

Eve whines when she moves her hand away, but Maze wraps one arm around her to hold her close, back to chest. Her free hand skims down Eve’s thigh, slips under the hem, and follows the soft skin up to the waistband of her underwear. Or, would have, if she was wearing any. “Thought you’d get lucky tonight?” Maze growls into her ear, and she feels Eve laugh. There was never any question as to how these nights would end.

Lux has abated to a buzz around them, and Maze’s instincts wait for someone to spot them. She doesn’t know if she cares, she knows Lucifer wouldn’t mind, but still, she waits. Because only she, and whomever they chose to grace their bed, _if_ they so choose, gets to see Eve come apart. 

“What’s the rush, Maze?” Eve says, voice breathless in her ear, and she grinds back against her. But it is she who seems to be in a rush. Her fingers flex against her dress, held steady by a strong arm but wanting so badly to feed the flame.

Something streaks through Maze’s body, a crackle of lightning that fizzles and burns through her veins. Her own heartbeat grows loud over the music, over the buzz of activity around them, and she ducks her head to drag her lips across Eve’s jaw. “None at all,” Maze replies, and her fingers press against Eve’s slick heat. 

She’s not sure what song is playing, but it isn’t like it’s ever mattered. Eve shifts against her, breathing heavily, her own hands searching and scrambling for purchase against Maze’s leather-clad thigh. Maze knows the way Eve squirms when she’s close, and hides her smile in Eve’s hair. She dips her fingers between Eve’s folds and seeks her clit just to hear the soft whine, a quiet plea for more. 

And Maze does give more, stroking Eve toward climax. She can’t quite slip a full finger in at this angle, but she doesn’t need to. Her fingers are slick as they draw patterns against Eve’s core, filthy words in Lilim and others she dares not say aloud. 

Eve’s back is solid and warm against her front, and the way she shifts against Maze’s fingers sends shockwaves down her spine. Maze almost shoves her free hand down her own pants, but uses it instead on Eve, relaxing her grip and ghosting it over soft breasts, feeling her peaked nipples through fabric and wishing desperately that the barrier wasn’t there. But Lux does not deserve any of this.

“ _Maze._ ” Eve’s voice catches, rising on the beat and morphing into a less than gentle sound. She shoves her palm against her mouth, bites into the flesh as if it were the apple all over again. Maze holds her steady as she comes, coaxes her as long as Eve can handle it before she’s digging her fingernails into Maze’s arm and panting _stop_ against her skin.

Maze slips her fingers free, smoothing the lines of Eve’s dress before pressing her sticky fingers against Eve’s lips. Her tongue darts out to taste, and Maze feels her own flame turning to a wildfire, an all-consuming thing. "Babe," she hisses when Eve sucks her fingers, as if she had forgotten the sensation of her clever tongue and her soft lips. Her hips seek pressure against Eve, finding relief against a body that knew what eternity tasted like. Maze scrapes her teeth against the shell of Eve’s ear. “Upstairs,” she says.

Eve takes a steadying breath and nods slowly, turning in her arms. She threads their hands together, and Maze pulls them from the dance floor. It’s just them again, in a sea of bodies and alcohol, heading for the sanctuary of an elevator. And Maze will devour her on the way up, hold her shaking thighs, and it will be like every other night all over again. 


End file.
